The Darkness
by EclipsedDevil13
Summary: This story now belongs to someone else. I don't remeber who though, I'm sorry for the inconivence
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I was originally not going to post this but then decided what the hell? So here it is the first chapter of a serious story and if your wondering "The epic fight for the twix bar part 2" will be put up very soon. Very soon. So thanks guys!

* * *

YES! He was going to win. He was going to be able to stay with grandpa. The blue ring was right in front of them. But then a shadow –like hand gripped him. Pulling him farther and farther away. Jake struggled and struggled but it was totally useless. Looking toward where the hand was pulling him. It was into some sort of a crack into the volcano. Right being pulled into total darkness he screamed "Grandpa!!!"

Fu dog was doing that weird fur stretching thing when he saw the hand grab Jake. "JAKE!" "What is happening?" Grandpa asked a weird look on his face. "Something grabbed him!" Fu dog answered. "what? What-" Grandpa was cut of by his only grandson screaming his name in fear. In barley a sec Grandpa had transformed into a dragon. Jumping in the air he began to fly toward the scream. Totally ignoring all the screams for him to come back. He would not stop. He would find the monster that made his grandson scream out in total and complete fear. Thinking of every kind and sort of monster that could have scared him was hard. He had seen a big variety of monsters back in new York. So what could have scared him? Could have been?.. No he was gone and wasn't coming back. He'd taken care of that personally. Finally he was at the spot he thought he heard Jake cry out. Looking around there was nothing . Except the Australian dragon he'd done the race with. What was his name again? Fred Nerk? Yes that was it. Fred looked up and saw him. His eyes were wide in fear. Transforming back to human form he asked "what happened" Fred was still looking at him and said "I don't know! Some weird shadow like hand grabbed him. I tried I really tried to save him but when I got close he disappeared into the ground!" " Disappeared into the ground?" Grandpa asked hoping he had heard him wrong. "Yeah right over there" He said pointing. "Disappeared right into the ground."

The darkness was everywhere. There was no light. And for some reason he couldn't transform back into a dragon, when he tried to remember what happened all that he could remember was the hand, screaming, and darkness total and complete darkness. Jake had never thought of how scary darkness can be especially when light can not come through. He moaned. When he tried to move around he decided it was useless. He couldn't see so what was the point? Then he heard a voice. Deep and dark. "**So the American dragon? Why do you not turn into a dragon?"** that voice made him mad. "I CAN'T!" Jake yelled in anger. **"Oh and why not?" **The voice asked. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?WHO ARE YOU? WHY AM I HERE?" Jake screamed in frustration. He then thought he heard a deep chuckle. **"Sleep now young one all will be explained" **Before Jake could protest he slipped into a deep sleep…

Jake moaned. He had fallen asleep and that voice who had it been. But most of all he wondered why hadn't grandpa come and saved him? Grandpa loved him right? And what about the dragon council.? He was the first American dragon! Was he really that easy to replace? So many questions and not enough answers. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see himself not in the dark but a room with soft candle light, and was he on a bed? Yes and he was also chained to the wall. Great. Just fucking great. **"So the great American dragon has finally awaken" **The deep voice said coming from nowhere. Just like before. But unlike this time a man seemed to come right from the shadows in front of him. He was tall about 6ft with blondish brown hair, and coal black eyes. Just like Jakes. Actually when Jake looked at him closer he had a lot of jakes body features. If Jake didn't know better he would say this man was his father. But he wasn't right? "Who are you?" Jake asked. The man answered **"I am the man that others of our kind call the dark dragon Jake I am also your father" **

Authors note:oh my gawd! I didn't but I totally did. When I watched the first episode with the dark dragon I waited and waited for him to say this line and when he didn't I was upset

*flashback like 3 or 4 years*

WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS HE NOT SAYING HIS DAMN LINE!

*end flash back*

So yeah might update if I get positive reviews love you guys!


	2. The Dragons Tale

Authors note: Hello people! To Eragon viewers yeah this isn't the epic fight for the twix bar part 2. Sorry having problem with it. But it isn't discontinued or anything 'kay people? For people who review my storys I add them to my profile list. Which needs updating to heh. ENJOY!

Jake looked at him. The man that claimed to be his father. The man that was also the Dark Dragon. Jake had tons of questions just waiting to be asked. But the one he decided to go with was "How?" The dark dragon looked away from him for the first time since entering the room and gazed into space for a moment before answering."It happened after your mother married that mortal. She was worried that her child wouldn't be part dragon. Lao shi (a/n:Don't know if this is spelled right XD) told her not to worry but she did, and then she met me. I understood her problems and helped her. You were conceived shortly after that.

Jake provided to show a totally grossed out face.

The dark dragon continued "She stopped seeing me after that to be with that mortal" Jake noticed his dad had gotten angry. Really angry, when he talked about his dad er Jonathan. Still Jake nodded. He understood why his mom had been so worried, his mom wasn't half dragon. " So my son will you join me as my apprentice and learn the ways of dark magic?" Jake looked at his dads eyes. His eyes. The eyes of the dark dragon. Before he could consider his options. Were there any? And nodded.

Authors note:yeah it's short whatever. Sew me.

Cliffie!

Yeah I know I suck and it would be totally awesome if you guys can tell me if it seems ok if jake curses. I can't tell if it'd be too weird. LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW!


End file.
